


you're my, my, my, my... (lover)

by thereisnoreality



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ditzy Lee Jeno, Fluff, M/M, Thirsty Lee Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: Donghyuck twists around in his chair to see a figure enter the room. His hair isblonde, raked back to reveal a pair of half moon eyes, and a wide smile stretched over a disgustingly handsome face. Donghyuck turns back around quickly, feeling his face flush. He's not prone to bouts of insecurity, he's well aware of how good looking he is, but... He's supposed to be on camera for an extended, indefinite period of time with that face?"Hello, sir."Jesusfuck. Donghyuck feels himself flush. No one should sound, orlook, that good this early in the morning.





	you're my, my, my, my... (lover)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the comm! i had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> a teensy tiny [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Km5VoTrXR6xNVEthlQh09?si=wgi25o_1RfevwJNIp_xu8Q)

Donghyuck wakes well before dawn. It’s ingrained in him at this point, so far drilled into his bones that it feels wrong to be in bed after the sun has risen.

He sits up, reaching for his phone placed on the bed stand and peers down at it, one eye still closed. The first thing he sees is Johnny’s text, telling him that his meeting was cancelled and essentially freeing up the rest of his day. The sky outside is dark, and normally by this time, Donghyuck would be up and brushing his teeth, rummaging around for his workout clothes. But today he has no work, no schedules, no shoots. Nothing. And so Donghyuck stares out his hotel window, trying his best to remember in which city he’d fallen asleep in. Which city he’d woken up in.

Then he remembers; a brand shoot for Grazia in Denmark. Donghyuck heaves a sigh, feeling his ribs expand, his back ache at the stretch, and lets himself fall back down in his bed.

He can stand to sleep a little longer.

He wakes at half past seven, the sun streaming into his room, curtains still thrown open from last night to show the city in all its beauty. Donghyuck stretches slowly, feeling sleep drain out of his body, tingling as it escapes the last of his fingertips. He gets up, ordering room service to be sent up in two hours and grabs his workout clothes, spending ten unnecessary minutes hunting for his headphones before realising they were tucked into yesterday’s jeans.

Donghyuck used to hate working out. He loved everything else - ballet classes, dance classes, the feeling of his limbs being stretched out and pushed to the burning limit - he loved all of that. But just getting on a treadmill and running for an hour was an abhorrent thought. Now, he’s used to it; he doesn’t like it, but he’s used to it. Besides, if he doesn’t spend at least an hour working out, he’ll feel horrible the whole day.

The gym is unsurprisingly empty, and Donghyuck takes his time stretching out before hopping up on the treadmill. God, he hates running.

When he gets back to his room, Johnny’s waiting for him, frowning down at his phone in a way that warns Donghyuck that his morning was most probably going to be disrupted.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, throwing his sweaty gym towel in the bathroom before turning to face Johnny.

“Nothing that can’t be handled,” Johnny dismisses with a sigh. “Get in the shower fast, your photo shoot got moved up.” Donghyuck lets out an exaggerated groan and Johnny cracks a smile. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Get in there. I’ll get your food when it comes.”

“A man after my own heart,” Donghyuck calls as he shuts the door behind him.

The weather is actually quite nice, which is a rarity in Donghyuck's profession. They drive out the middle of town and Donghyuck lets himself be fiddled with, brushes swiping insistently on his face and a cooling fan held close to his face so as to not let a single drop of sweat mar his makeup.

Johnny's pacing back and forth beside a bookstore, making a few locals anxious as he frowns, speaking intently into his phone. Donghyuck glances at him before turning back to the director, listening intently to the directions. He'll figure out what's wrong later.

Donghyuck’s done a lot of photoshoots, too many to count in all his years but even he has to admit that this one is thoroughly well planned. The city's views as a backdrop for Donghyuck as he lounges about in a pair of wide legged trousers and a loose top that barely brushes the top of his waistband, twisting his back this way and that for the perfect shot, closing his eyes as the sun hits him.

Seven years in the industry have afforded him a solid knowledge of his angles, and he finishes the shoot with a happy director, a satisfied smile stretched across his large face.

"What's wrong with you?" Donghyuck asks as he catches up with Johnny as they climb into the car heading back to the hotel. Most of the day has passed by on the shoot and Donghyuck's exhausted, just ready to fall back onto his bed and let the rest of the night pass over him in a haze.

"We need to go back to Korea," Johnny sighs, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Donghyuck frowns. "I thought we had another day here." He'd actually been interested in seeing the sights - Denmark's one of the few countries Donghyuck actually enjoys being in.

"I know," Johnny says apologetically. "I'm sorry, but the photo shoot ended early and the company wants you back - they've got a new job for you."

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. "Let's hear it, then."

Johnny snorts. "Like they'll actually tell me anything until you're sitting in their office looking appropriately terrified. They're power hungry fuckers that way."

Donghyuck laughs, tipping his head against the seat. There was no trace of irony in Johnny's words - Donghyuck's company was money greedy and power hungry just as every other corporation in the world. Donghyuck couldn't even fault them for those characteristics - it was just how they were made. "Why do you look so stressed then?"

Johnny's expression tightens. "Can't I just tell you tomorrow and let you relax tonight?"

"What, in the five hours of sleep I get before you're bundling me off to Korea again?" Donghyuck asks, eyebrow arched. He appreciates Johnny trying to look out for him, but nothing is going to lighten his mood now, knowing that he has to head back to Korea's biting fall.

"Yes," Johnny tosses back. "Now be quiet or I'll leave you behind tomorrow."

"Oh, what a hardship that would be," Donghyuck snorts playfully. Johnny grins at him and leans over to ruffle his hair before drawing back.

➖

Denmark was cold yes, but at least it was _pretty_. That's not to say Donghyuck doesn't find his home pretty, but seven years of working in Seoul, several more of training and living there had really diluted the awe he usually felt climbing off the plane into a new country.

"Are we going straight there?" Donghyuck asks grumpily, pulling his mask up over his mouth as they exit the airport. It's well past dawn but he'd gotten very little sleep on the flight and wasn't relishing the thought of having to head straight to the company.

Johnny hums. "I've been told it's a short meeting," he says, casting Donghyuck a look over the top of his glasses. "Should I tell you, or would you like to be surprised?"

Donghyuck eyes him. "When have I ever wanted to be surprised?"

Johnny shrugs in acquiescence. "Well," he draws out slowly as they get in the car. "They're putting you on a new project - with a newbie."

Donghyuck groans, pulling his mask down. "Hyung," he whines. "_No_."

"That's what I told them," Johnny says, amused at Donghyuck's antics. "I told them you wouldn't want to do it-"

"But they didn't give a fuck."

"Pretty much."

Donghyuck crumples on the seat, flinging his head back. "I don't want to," he says, aware his whining has pitched up several tones and not caring. What's the point of being a respected veteran in the industry if he got saddled with stupid projects all the time. "I hate newbies, they _never_ know what they're doing and they're so cocky and -"

"You were the same," Johnny points out.

Donghyuck glares at him from his contorted position. "But I was _good._"

Johnny pats him soothingly. "Yes, you were."

If there's any consolation left for Donghyuck in this, it's that his company is extremely selective about who they choose to bring on board, and that Donghyuck most probably won't be stuck with a bumbling idiot.

He flops sideways, dropping his head onto Johnny's thighs. It doesn't matter if his hair gets messed up - ten hours on a flight haven't done it any favours already. "Hyung," he says, voice muffled from where his face is pressed into Johnny's thighs. "I don't want to."

"I know." Johnny smooths his hair down, indulgent in a way he rarely is around Donghyuck in public. But the cover of the car’s darkened windows affords them a little privacy. "But you have to."

Donghyuck sighs.

➖

The CEO of Donghyuck's company is Lee Taeyong, a supermodel himself who had risen fast through the ranks, shooting high up and glimmering like no other star had. It was so very unexpected when he'd all but retired from the industry in a fabulous walkout at a Gucci show, disappeared into the mountains for three months to 'recuperate', and had come back with a modelling company and a building attached to his name.

Unfortunately for Donghyuck, none of the actual decisions were ever made by Taeyong. He never showed his face other than at company dinners and - on the odd day, and to Donghyuck's incredible delight - on the cover of the dirtiest paparazzi rag, walking - or rather, being walked by - his three massive Dobermans. However, the dubious honour of running the company then fell to-

"Donghyuck," Doyoung says snappishly, which is how he spoke all the time regardless of who was in his presence. "Come on inside."

Donghyuck shoots a pleading glance at Johnny who grins at him and nudges him forward.

"Oh please," Doyoung sighs, holding open the door wider for Donghyuck to make his way through. "You can manage a ten minute meeting without your babysitter, I'm sure. Stop being so dramatic."

Donghyuck glares silently at him as he walks by Doyoung. "Johnny's not my _babysitter_."

"A thrilling story, I'm sure." Doyoung rolls his eyes as he walks around Donghyuck to his desk. "Sit down, I need to talk to you."

Donghyuck sits down at the plushy chairs opposite Doyoung's desk, sitting several inches lower than Doyoung's eye level. Power dynamics. Doyoung loved and lived by them. "Johnny already told me," he says waspishly. "I can't believe you're shafting me to babysit a newbie."

"Well, believe it," Doyoung says, placing his hands flat on his desk, looking Donghyuck straight in the eyes. Donghyuck would never admit it, but it's more than a little intimidating. "He's not a newbie though, he's been working for two years, at a low level company. And you're not being _shafted_, it's a good opportunity, for the both of you."

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. So not the fresh-faced baby he was expecting. "Who is it?" He asks, fulling expecting not to know the name.

Before Doyoung can answer, the door opens. Doyoung sits up, a wide smile replacing the previously annoyed expression that seemed to be a fixture around Donghyuck. "Here he is. Jeno, come in."

Donghyuck twists around in his chair to see a figure enter the room. His hair is _blonde_, raked back to reveal a pair of half moon eyes, and a wide smile stretched over a disgustingly handsome face. Donghyuck turns back around quickly, feeling his face flush. He's not prone to bouts of insecurity, he's _well_ aware of how good looking he is, but... He's supposed to be on camera for an extended, indefinite period of time with _that _face?

"Hello, sir."

Jesus _fuck. _Donghyuck feels himself flush. No one should sound, or _look_, that good this early in the morning.

"Sit down," Doyoung gestures, and Donghyuck peeks at him out of the corner of his eyes as Jeno settles on the armchair next to him, frame immediately curling in on itself, looking impossibly tiny surrounded by the wide back of the leather chair. Donghyuck tries not to find it hopelessly endearing. Doyoung shoots him a warning glance as he gestures to Donghyuck. "This is Lee Donghyuck, the one we're thinking of pairing you up with for this project."

Jeno's eyes widen and he turns to Donghyuck, standing up and body folding itself into a deep bow. "It's an honour to meet you, sunbaenim," he says and Donghyuck startles into a bow himself.

"Oh, yes, you too," he says, surprised. Donghyuck rarely gets treated with this much respect. "Please - sit down, it's okay."

Jeno straightens, greeting him with a wide smile, eyes disappearing behind the force of the smile. Donghyuck's heart does a very disgusting fluttery thing. "It's an _honour_, sunbaenim," he says earnestly. "I'll work hard."

Doyoung's smirking when Donghyuck finally lowers himself onto his seat after many "_yes’"s _and _“I'll work hard as well_"s stuttered back. "Well," Doyoung starts sunnily. "It's nice to see you two getting along so quickly. You're the same age too, that should help."

Donghyuck shoots Jeno a wide-eyed glance and is greeted with a similarly wide-eyed stare. "Now," Doyoung says, claiming their attention back with all the expertise of someone used to herding impossible investors to give him their money. "The specifics..."

➖

The gist of it is that they're going to be paired together for work. Donghyuck will still have his solo projects, but for the most part, any show, campaign, photo shoot they have, they'll do it together.

"It'll be good exposure for Jeno-ssi," Doyoung had said cheerily. "And provide a new side of Donghyuck for the public to see."

"He's a baby," Donghyuck snaps, throwing his leg ungracefully up on the barre. "He's so... _smiley_. How am I supposed to work with him for so long without hurting his feelings? And I can't even do that! It'd be like hurting a _puppy's _feelings."

"You know, this is supposed to be a _quiet_ class," Renjun says, long-suffering, bending his body in half to wrap a hand around the bottom of his foot. "Not a medium for you to rant about your hot new partner."

Donghyuck twists his torso around to glower at him. "You dragged me to work out, you get complaining." And in a lower tone, grumpily. "I never said he was hot."

"Even if I hadn't seen him at the company, you wouldn't have had to," Renjun informs him, dropping his leg down without a sound. Donghyuck follows with a louder, far less graceful thump. "Your reaction gives a lot away."

"Fuck you."

Renjun throws a shark-like grin at him. "I'm sure you'll want to, with that pretty boy hanging off you all the time now."

Donghyuck glances at Renjun’s workout shirt, clinging tight enough that he can see the outline of his slim waist. “Are you offering?”

Renjun shrugs. “After class, if you’re so riled up.” He pulls his other leg up gracefully, doing the same stretching move, this time on the opposite side. “Though how pent up must you be if just being in the same room as him is making you this horny.”

Donghyuck groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. Jeno is a little ditzy, far too muscly, and way, _way_ too pretty for Donghyuck to handle.

"Just show me the next move and shut up."

➖

The first day of working with Jeno dawns bright and early, and Donghyuck manages to convince himself on the way down to the studio with a half-asleep Johnny in the seat next to him, that it won't be all that bad.

It's an upcoming brand they're shooting for, called Ordinary People. Donghyuck's never worked with them before, but he likes the clothes and it's going to be a short shoot. So by the time they roll out of the car, Donghyuck's totally sure he's going to blow through this day and come out the other end totally unscathed.

Then he enters the studio, shivering at the freezing temperature it's set at, to find Jeno, spread out against a white block, shirtless except for a dark blue coat thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, a sultry look on his face as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Nope," Donghyuck mutters, making to turn around. "Nope, nope, nope, can't do it."

Johnny catches him about the shoulder and turns him back around before he can escape out the door. "Get back in there," he says, a smirk on his face. "Do your job, and then you can panic about the hot shirtless boy."

"You're the _worst_," Donghyuck snaps.

"I know, your life is such a hardship," Johnny agrees patronizingly and then shoves him over to makeup.

"Sunbaenim!" Jeno greets happily when Donghyuck finally trods over to him, a half inch of makeup caked onto his face. His face is dotted in fake freckles, and his eyelashes are coated in blue mascara, his lips a pretty orange.

"Oh, please just call me Donghyuck," Donghyuck says warily, trying not to flinch back as Jeno walks up to him, his bare chest almost brushing Donghyuck's. How did someone manage to look like that? "We're the same age."

"If you say so sun-, Donghyuck-ssi," Jeno says sweetly, his head tipped sideways. His hair is highlighted a temporary pastel blue and it looks striking against the blonde.

The director calls them to resume their position in front of the camera, and Donghyuck finds it in himself to throw Jeno a reassuring smile before heading up.

"Okay," starts the director, Sooyoung, a terrifyingly tall woman in heels that look like they could easily stab out their eyeballs. "So, I've been told you two are working together as a project, which is great because this is all about easy intimacy, okay? Feel free to move around, hold on to each other? Just make the clothes look good and we'll be fine."

Donghyuck nods quickly, moving around Jeno to get into position, before he catches sight of Jeno's suddenly paling face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeno says, quickly shaking his head. "I mean - like- where do I put my hands?" He eyes the shredded white shirt Donghyuck's wearing with trepidation.

Donghyuck frowns at him. "I thought you've done this before. Do I need to teach you how to pose too?"

It may have been a bit mean, but Jeno only flushes, not seeming to take any offense. "I don't - I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, good grief," Donghyuck sighs, rolling his eyes. "Just do your job, if I feel like you're starting to steal my innocent virtue, I'll scream in your ear."

The smile that breaks across Jeno's face is startlingly sweet. "Okay," he says happily, flipping back as easily as a pendulum swinging, and Donghyuck feels so very much at odds with him. Their personalities are wildly different and Donghyuck wonders how he's supposed to manage several jobs with him. Especially when all he really wants to do is lick Jeno's abs.

Sooyoung directs them into the first position, Jeno leaning against the block and Donghyuck standing in front of them. There's not enough of a height difference between them to look imposing, so they put a box under Jeno's feet to make him look taller, throwing a veiny arm over Donghyuck's collarbone as he does so, leaning down occasionally, his nose brushing Donghyuck's neck as he looks up at the camera through his lashes.

"I'm not sure why they put you with me," Donghyuck murmurs as they switch positions, with him up on the box, an elbow propped up on Jeno's shoulder, supporting his fist. "You're doing perfectly fine."

Jeno blushes at the remark. "Thank you," he says softly. "That's a very big compliment coming from you."

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. He really hadn't meant for it to be complimentary, simply a question on why he was being saddled with Jeno. "You're welcome," he says slowly. He eyes the side of Jeno's face, considering him for a little bit before turning back to the camera.

So maybe this won't be so bad. A couple of weeks with a hot boy draped over him for extended periods of time, well... It's not the worst thing Donghyuck's had to for his job.

➖

"Donghyuck-ssi!"

Donghyuck turns around to see Jeno walking up to him with a bounce in his step. "You can drop the formalities you know, we've been working together for long enough," he says easily, stepping aside to make room for Jeno. The hallway is narrow enough as it is, but Jeno's breadth easily fills the remaining space.

"Three weeks isn't that long," Jeno refutes, but he speaks casually when he asks, "I was wondering if you're busy right now?"

Donghyuck shrugs. He just came back from a fitting and has the rest of the day free. He'd finished up his workout classes in the morning and doesn't really feel like hitting a second session today. "Not really, why?"

Jeno dimples down at him. "I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me."

Donghyuck blinks in silent surprise. "Really?" He asks. "Uhh, any particular reason?"

Jeno tips his head, and the resemblance to a puppy is so strong, Donghyuck has the urge to ruffle his hair and coo at him. "I wanted to get to know you better," he says brightly, rocking back and forth on his toes, clearly unable to stay still. "Doyoung said we'd be together for a while."

Donghyuck eyes him warily. "I mean yeah," he says carefully. "But-"

"It'll be fun," Jeno says hopefully, and Donghyuck sighs, giving in. He might as well, how bad could it possibly go?

"Yeah, sure," he agrees. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

It turns out one of Jeno’s old high school friends runs a coffee shop a few blocks from their company. Donghyuck texts Johnny to stay far, far away and gets a snickering sticker in return, but otherwise, he’s free to walk out with Jeno. To get coffee. Just coffee.

Jeno, unlike Donghyuck, puts very little thought into his appearance outside of travelling and public appearances, so he’s dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and an overlarge hoodie, pulled over his fluffy hair. Donghyuck hates that Jeno, completely bare faced with some reddening around his nose from the cold, still makes it look like he’s wearing high fashion.

“Here.” Jeno slides an iced Americano over to him. “How do you drink that?” He asks bemusedly, watching Donghyuck suck half the coffee down in seconds. “It’s freezing outside.”

“It powers me,” Donghyuck explains, wrapping his lips around the straw and looking up at Jeno through his lashes. So it’s a bit mean to play like this with the puppy, but it’s really, really hard to resist. Besides, Jeno has been driving Donghyuck crazy for the last fortnight anyway, so it’s simply revenge. Jeno’s eyes get caught on Donghyuck’s mouth and he pinkens, flushing up to the roots of his bleached hair. Donghyuck hides his smirk.

"So," Donghyuck says, leaning back against his chair. "What made you want to be a model?"

Jeno shrugs. "I never really thought about it, to be honest. I was just scouted on campus and it was nice money. And then, I just kept going."

"Huh." Donghyuck eyes him. Jeno, dressed exactly like this, coming out of class with coffee in his hands, laughing at something his friends say, looking attractive enough for a company scout to offer him money beyond his wildest dreams. Yeah, checks out. "And this company?"

Jeno shrugs again. "Better money," he says, before eyeing Donghyuck over the top of his coffee lid, a smirk playing about his lips. "And the company is so much more enjoyable than before."

Despite himself, Donghyuck blushes. "Shut up," he mutters.

Jeno grins, tipping his head sideways, looking adorably pleased with himself. "Why'd _you_ decide to join modelling?"

Donghyuck thinks about it. It hadn't been a conscious decision, not the way most people make large life decisions. He'd been sixteen years old in the middle of a slow summer, on a train back home from cram school, had seen a poster advertising auditions for modelling, and had made a snap decision.

"Split second decision," Donghyuck says instead of spewing his entire life story on the pristine coffee table in front of his very attractive colleague, twirling his straw around the cup, listening to the ice clinking around. "Never looked back."

“Well,” Jeno says shyly, smiling up at Donghyuck. “We’re all lucky you didn’t. You’re a great role model.”

Donghyuck’s blush comes forth so strong, it makes him dizzy for a second before he coughs and looks away, righting himself. “Be quiet and drink your coffee,” he mutters, looking down.

Jeno’s answering laugh is endearing and sweet, lifting the tension around them up, up and away, making it float up to the heavens, where the sun shines strongly down upon them.

➖

When Jeno asks Donghyuck out, he doesn’t see it coming.

Maybe he should have. They’ve been working together for two months now, and with every progressive job they work on together, Jeno gets a little bolder. His hands linger longer on Donghyuck’s skin, his stares burn harder against Donghyuck’s face, his flirting gets stronger.

Jeno does it at the worst possible time - when they’re both rushing from one shoot to another, being carted by Yuta, Jeno’s manager, to the other shoot.

Donghyuck stares at him, not sure he’s heard right. “You’re asking me out?” He echoes. “On a date?”

Jeno’s eyes flick to Yuta who has his headphones in before he turns back to Donghyuck, nodding, his eyes wide. “Just one date. I just,” his cheeks flush a pretty pink. “I just think we’d work really well together and I’d like to give us a try.”

Donghyuck considers it. On one hand, Jeno is so handsome, Donghyuck wants to fall to his knees, thanking whatever higher power ruled the heavens for this gorgeous sight bestowed upon him. On the other hand, they work together. Very closely together, and as far as they both know, they’re going to be together for the foreseeable future. And in the end, Donghyuck has worked too hard to let anything get in the way of his career, and that includes a fling with a devastatingly good looking man.

“I’m sorry, Jeno,” he says, keeping his voice low. “I would love to. But- I just think, we should be friends. Not that I don’t like you, but I think it’s better if we keep our professional and romantic lives separate.”

Jeno’s face falls, and he looks down at the ground and Donghyuck, wary after years in a fucked up industry with entitled people, braces himself for a messy reaction. But all Jeno does is nod.

“I understand,” he says, before looking up and smiling a smile at Donghyuck that doesn’t reach his eyes. “You’re smart to have such a policy, Donghyuck.”

The rest of the car ride is silent and Donghyuck looks out the window, trying to work out why his chest hurts so badly.

➖

Unfortunately, Donghyuck rarely sees Renjun for work. They meet up outside schedules, and often to work out, but they're almost never paired up for actual shoots. So that means when they _do_ get together, it’s a mess for everyone around them, Renjun and Donghyuck included.

It's a launch party for a brand Doyoung's been heavily involved in and they're all made to go, which Donghyuck doesn't particularly mind because he gets free booze and a chance to meet colleagues he rarely sees. The ballroom is decorated in sparkly pink, silver, and white balloons slowly starting to fall from the ceiling as the night wears on.

"Hey, baby," Renjun whispers in Donghyuck's ear as he wraps a sneaky hand around Donghyuck's waist, sliding up next to him. From across the room Doyoung narrows his eyes at them, and discreetly, Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at him. "How are you?"

The designers Donghyuck's been talking to smile politely as they float away, walking past the crowds of people to the back of the ballroom.

"Better now that you're here," Donghyuck murmurs back, pleased when Renjun laughs lowly.

"You look good."

Donghyuck tugs Renjun behind the heavy curtains, eyes slowly travelling up the length of Renjun's slinky body. He's wearing a tight glossy top, offset by loose trousers. "You look better," he says with a little smirk.

"I know," Renjun says with a cocky smile, as he reaches up and tugs Donghyuck's collar down for a kiss. They kiss slowly against the hidden wall, licking into each other's mouths easily.

"We could get caught," Donghyuck murmurs, tracing the planes of Renjun's stomach with his nails.

"Do you care?" Renjun asks, undoing the top buttons of Donghyuck's top to latch his teeth to Donghyuck's collarbone. They've done this for so long, in so many rushed hidden places in parties and - on one memorable occasion - backstage of a fashion runway, that it's almost habit to find the places, the places on each other's bodies that make them fall apart fastest. Donghyuck's head falls back with a stuttered gasp as Renjun bites down, sucking hard against the skin.

"Not- not really," Donghyuck mutters, fishing in the back of Renjun's pants for his phone, ready to text Renjun's driver to bring the car around. It's been far too long since he got properly fucked, and Renjun could always be counted on to deliver - when the curtain gets pushed aside and Jeno stands there.

"Oh, I was looking- oh my god," Jeno blurts out, reddening and backing away, already halfway into a bow. "I’m so sorry, sunbaenim."

Donghyuck sighs, disappointed, as Renjun pulls away to eye Jeno who looks so very handsome in the dim lights, the pink shadows casting an otherworldly glow across his face. "Who are you?"

"This is Jeno," Donghyuck says, stepping out of the heavy curtains and taking, for the first time in a while, a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh," Renjun says, with a gleam in his eyes. "The puppy."

"I'm so sorry, sunbaenim," Jeno says again, not seeming to realise Renjun had just compared him to a baby animal, his eyes wide. He bows again, the low cut of his top falling down to reveal an impressive chest. Donghyuck's mouth goes dry. "I really didn't know you were here, I just-"

"It's fine," Donghyuck says, startling out of his thoughts - his thirsty, thirsty thoughts - patting him on the arm. "Stop apologising. What did you want?"

Jeno perks up at the question. "Doyoung-ssi was looking for you," he says brightly. "He told me you might be behind the curtain, he just..." He blushes, casting a quick look at Renjun before looking away. "He didn't mention I would be disturbing you."

"Yes, he probably wouldn't, would he?" Donghyuck sighs. "Renjun-"

"Oh, go on," Renjun waves him off. "You and I both know Doyoung's a fright when he gets annoyed."

Donghyuck casts him a pouty look. "Don't find another boy to kiss before I come back."

Renjun shrugs. "No promises."

Neither of them notice Jeno's face falling.

"I'm sorry," Jeno mumbles as they walk back around to Doyoung. His flush has more or less faded and he's back to speaking casually to Donghyuck. "I thought you were alone."

Donghyuck shrugs. "Not the first time I've been caught at one of these things." Jeno's pout deepens, staring directly at the floor, and Donghyuck casts him a sideways glance. It's a complete change from before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeno says, then turns away. "Doyoung-ssi is over there, sunbaenim," he says, dipping his head to Donghyuck before walking away. Donghyuck watches him go, confused, tracing the lines of his back with his eyes, before sighing and walking over to Doyoung who has a stormy expression on his face. He'll deal with it later.

➖

If Donghyuck had thought Jeno a puppy when he was happy, the resemblance only gets stronger when he pouts. He isn't rude or anything to Donghyuck, but his words are short and he hardly meets his eyes anymore.

"What'd you do to him?" Johnny asks through a snort as they have a break during a shoot for lunch. "He looks like a kicked puppy."

They both cast a surreptitious look over at Jeno who's grumpily stabbing into his chicken salad, his manager, Yuta, cackling at him as he does so. Donghyuck doesn't even understand why he's so mad, at least he _gets_ chicken for muscley reasons. Donghyuck's stuck with a stupid quinoa salad.

"Nothing!" Donghyuck says, poking at a beet with his chopsticks. "I just - you know." He slumps in his seat. "Might have told him we can't date and then he caught me making out with Renjun at a launch party."

Johnny raises an eyebrow, not even fazed by Donghyuck's stories anymore. "That sounds about right," he says, taking a patronizing sip of his coffee. "Why'd you turn him down?"

Donghyuck shoots him a disbelieving glance. "It's a fucked up industry, hyung. I'd rather not drag him through the mud as well."

"But he's already a model, in a very well established company," Johnny points out in that annoyingly all-knowing way he has. "I'd say he's already kind of in the mud at this point."

Donghyuck pushes out his bottom lip. "I know," he mutters before frowning up at Johnny. "Stop making sense."

Johnny grins and takes a smug sip. "Never, kid."

Before they’re called back, Donghyuck corners Jeno by the bathroom, hands on his hips, because this was the situation that called for that kind of a power pose.

“What’s up with you?” Donghyuck demands. “Are you so much of a child that you can’t take rejection?”

Jeno startles at his sudden appearance before Donghyuck’s words apparently sink into his mind. “I’m not a child,” he argues, crossing his arms, a tiny frown crossing over his face. “I can take rejection perfectly well, thank you very much. I’m not an asshole.”

“Then what-”

“It’s just hard to take it,” Jeno starts, affronted, before blushing a little and hesitating. “It’s just - you were making out with someone not even a week later and I just - what’s wrong with me?”

Donghyuck blinks. “That’s what I’m asking you.”

Jeno’s face reddens. “No,” he says firmly, seeming to gain a little ground and Donghyuck mentally applauds him. It’s not often he meets someone ready - or willing - to battle him. “I mean, you won’t go out with me, but you’ll go around kissing other boys. What’s wrong with me?”

Donghyuck stares at him, mouth agape. He means to tell Jeno that there’s nothing wrong with him and maybe throw in a pandering monologue or two about his abs but all that comes out is, “Renjun’s not other boys.”

Jeno’s face crumples, horribly sad, and in that second Donghyuck panics. "No - wait, that's not what I meant. I just- you're- _nothing's_ wrong with you," he says frantically, because he'd take looking like a fool over hurting Jeno's feelings. "Renjun and I are weird, we're not dating, we're just friends who- who kiss sometimes." He doesn't add that most of the time the kissing usually leads to them fucking in whatever space was nearby and at least partially secluded. Jeno doesn’t need to know that.

"I could be a friend you kiss sometimes," Jeno points out, pout creeping back onto his face.

"No," Donghyuck sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face before realising he definitely still has a pound of makeup caked on and he's now going to be killed by his stylist. He drops his hand, wincing at the streaks that come off on his palm, before looking up at Jeno who's still watching him, eyes wide. "No, Jeno, you'd be a friend I kiss sometimes and then want to date _all_ the time. And that's not good for either of us."

There’s a beat of silence before Donghyuck realises what he’s said. Jeno’s face breaks into a wide smile. “You just admitted you want to date me,” he says brightly.

“What- no,” Donghyuck blurts, flushing. “That’s not-”

“I can work with that.” Jeno bounces up and down on his toes. “We’re friends, right? So I’m just going to prove to you that it’s worth dating me.” And he flashes Donghyuck a brilliant smile before darting back down the hall. Donghyuck stares open mouthed at his back before slowly following him, only to get lambasted by his stylist for smearing his makeup off.

➖

Donghyuck wakes to incessant knocking on his door.

He groans, flinging around in bed to glare blearily at his phone, wondering if he’d somehow ordered food again while drunk - it wouldn’t be the first time - and groaning louder when no such notification pops up on his phone.

The knocking grows louder and Donghyuck lets out a fake sob no one is around to hear before climbing out of the bed, making his way through the apartment with half closed eyes. He doesn’t bother checking the camera, instead just choosing to fling the door open, ready to strike down the hammering offender.

“What the fuck?” He snaps, peeking one eye open and abruptly stopping when a grinning Jeno fades into view. “Jeno?”

“Hello,” Jeno says brightly. “Did I wake you up?”

Donghyuck stares at him, before gesturing at himself, still in bedraggled pajamas. “Obviously.”

“Oh, I thought you’d be awake,” Jeno says sheepishly, running a hand over the back of his head. The movement draws attention to his sleeveless shirt, the holes cut all the way down to his waist. Donghyuck silently bemoans his fate. “You told me you usually work out at seven.”

“On days I have work,” Donghyuck points out, leaning against the doorjamb exhausted. “Today’s a free day.”

“Well,” Jeno draws out hopefully. “Since you’re already up, would you like to come work out with me?”

Donghyuck groans, leaning his head against the doorjamb. Truth be told, he won’t be able to go back to sleep anyway now. _Especially_ not with a half clothed Jeno bouncing happily up and down outside his front door.

“Fine,” he mutters, stepping aside and waving Jeno into his apartment. “You win. Give me a second to change.”

“Awesome,” Jeno says brightly, stepping past Donghyuck, his wide eyes taking in his apartment. It’s a space Donghyuck’s particularly proud of; he put a lot of care into decorating it, and it brings up a small fuzzy bubble of pride when Jeno takes in everything with a curious look.

“Where are we going anyway?” Donghyuck asks, brushing into his bedroom, rummaging around in his piles of workout clothes for his loosest shorts - the ones that ride up constantly. If he’s being forced to get out of bed this early to go to the gym with a man pretty enough to be carved out the same marble they used for David, he’s going to get something out of it.

“Boxing!” Jeno calls brightly.

Donghyuck freezes to a standstill, staring at his brightly coloured hangers from Ikea. Boxing. With Jeno. He’s going to be forced to witness sweaty, flushed Jeno, for an hour and a half. Donghyuck turns to pluck his phone off the bed.

**you:** if i die at the gym you and johnny get to split my will

**you:** doyoung gets nothing

**junnie:** bitch istg if u text me again this early ill kill u myself

Normally, Donghyuck likes working out in groups - it’s half the reason he and Renjun manage to drag themselves out of bed in the mornings anyway. But this… Donghyuck eyes Jeno, doing sit ups with ease as he punches the trainer’s gloves, his forehead creased in concentration. This… this is torture.

“How do you do this every day?” Donghyuck gasps, falling backwards on the mat, his abs screaming in protest. The trainer above him pats him on the shoulder with a grin and steps away, tossing him a water bottle.

Donghyuck turns his head to stare at Jeno who lowers himself back on the mat with far more ease than Donghyuck had. He immediately wishes he hadn’t, because Jeno’s shirt had fallen to the side, exposing his abs. Donghyuck looks away from his stomach before he gets caught. This was so not fair.

“It’s a fun workout,” Jeno pants, grinning back at him. He rolls himself upward, walking over to Donghyuck and holding out a hand to pull him up. Donghyuck takes it, catching himself on Jeno’s arm as he unbalances. “We can go to brunch after this, if you want.”

“Oh, _brunch_,” Donghyuck groans, throwing his head back, subtly noticing the way Jeno follows the motion, his eyes darkening as he catches the curve of Donghyuck’s neck. He grins to himself as he rights himself again. “Yeah, come on. Let’s get this over with, I want some fucking french toast.”

➖

“This french toast is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Donghyuck mumbles. His thighs have been screaming in relief ever since he sat down, and he’s pretty certain he doesn’t want to move ever again. He glances up at Jeno who’s smiling back at him over his eggs. “I can’t believe you go through that hell every day.”

“It gets easier with time,” Jeno says, dimpling at him. “You handled yourself pretty well. What do you do every day to workout?”

Donghyuck hums, thinking. “A lot of ballet, with Renjun. Cardio if I’m travelling. I used to do a lot of pilates.”

“Pilates, huh?” Jeno asks, eyeing him over his fork. “Bendy.”

Donghyuck tilts his head and smiles, a plan formulating in the back of his mind. “Among other things. You should join me, someday. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” Jeno brightens. “It will be.”

After brunch, neither of them have any schedules, so they start walking down the street, wandering the city. Donghyuck learns more about Jeno than he’d ever thought he would when he’d first started working with him. Jeno tells him about his cats, all three of them, and his college friends he still talks to. In return, Donghyuck tells him about his worst jobs, the ones so far in the past that it’s easy to look back and laugh at now.

“And he wanted me to hang off the cliff,” Donghyuck tells him, conspiratorially, watching in delight as Jeno throws his head back laughing. “Like those billy goats you see on National Geographic.”

“No,” Jeno gasps, grinning. “That’s _awful_. Did you do it?”

“Of course not,” Donghyuck laughs, linking his arm with Jeno and tugging him around a large group on the sidewalk. “I’m not _crazy_. Besides, I didn’t even have the chance. Johnny nearly decked him, he was so furious. We flew back the next day, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Doyoung as afraid as when Johnny yelled at him.”

“I would imagine,” Jeno laughs, and his hand slides down to interlace with Donghyuck’s fingers. They pause at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to turn green so they can walk over to the park across the street. “You’ve done some crazy stuff.”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck hums as they enter the park. “Well, seven years. It was touch and go for a while, I took a lot of jobs I would never even consider now, all to get my name out there.”

“I’m quite lucky, aren’t I?” Jeno muses. “That I got hired by a good company so early in my career.”

Donghyuck frowns, tugging him to a stop in the middle of the park. “It’s not luck,” he says, looking up at Jeno. “You worked hard to get where you are. Taeyong wouldn’t have hired you if you weren’t good and Doyoung _definitely _wouldn’t have put you with me, if you weren’t the best.”

Jeno looks back down at him, a shy smile curling around his lips. “Thank you,” he says quietly, dimples carving deep into his cheeks, before his gaze turns more mischievous. “But you know, you just admitted you like me.”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him, unable to stop a smile from forming on his own mouth. “Where did you get that from?”

Jeno swings their hands together, tugging him off to a start again. “You just said I was the best.”

“You’re on thin ice,” Donghyuck informs him. “Forcing me to go work out at seven in the morning? Not your best move, there.”

“My apologies,” Jeno says, grinning down at him. Donghyuck’s cheeks are starting to hurt from how much he’s smiling, but he can’t help it. “Oh, look,” Jeno points their clasped hands at the center of the park where board games are set up. “Chess! Do you wanna play?”

Donghyuck eyes the chessboard, and shrugs. “Sure,” he grins. “You ready to get your ass kicked?”

➖

A week later finds Donghyuck at Jeno's apartment, bright and early. So bright and early, in fact, that even the sun had not found it in itself to rise all the way quite yet. Donghyuck hadn't meant to be banging on Jeno's apartment door this early, but unfortunately, they had a shoot scheduled for later today so the timing had to be moved up to accommodate it.

He bangs gleefully on the door, rolling his neck around to loosen the muscles, waiting for Jeno to answer the door.

"Donghyuck?" Jeno asks when he opens the door, eyes scrunched up against the lights in the hallway. "What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I badgered Yuta until he gave it to me," Donghyuck says. "Get ready! We're going to the gym!"

Jeno frowns at him, running a hand through his hair. "Hyuck," he whines, leaning against the door. "It's like - five a.m."

"And now you know how I felt last week," Donghyuck says cheerfully, ignoring the flutter in his heart at the nickname. "Get ready, we're going to a ballet class."

Jeno whines and pouts, but in the end Donghyuck gets him shoved into a pair of leggings with shorts over them and bundled into the car, his hoodie pulled over his head.

"You're such a baby," Donghyuck laughs, pulling away from the curb.

"You know I'd be really annoyed at you right now," Jeno tells him, pout evident even through the hood. "But it's really hot that you know how to drive, so I'm finding it difficult to summon up the right feelings."

Donghyuck feels himself blush, thankful for the low lighting. "You have such a low bar for what's hot," he tells Jeno, blushing even harder when Jeno laughs and leans over to lace his fingers through Donghyuck's free hand, still lying on the gear shift.

Best decision Donghyuck ever made: taking Jeno to ballet class. He'd forgone wearing the shorts over his tights like Jeno had, and it's the best feeling to look up in the mirror and catch Jeno staring at his thighs stretched up on the barre. The instructor tells them to move into another stretch and they both follow, Donghyuck rolling his neck back at the stretch in his thighs, Jeno desperately trying to mimic his pose.

Donghyuck smirks to himself and pulls himself into the correct stretch, motioning for Jeno to follow, which he does so with a loud grunt.

"How the fuck do you do this?" Jeno asks desperately, hopping on one foot as he nearly loses his balance. "Donghyuck- humans aren't meant to _bend_ like this."

"I'm bending fine," Donghyuck laughs, folding his body in half. "And I'm worse than Renjun - how are you worse than me?"

"You're so mean to me," Jeno whines and Donghyuck giggles louder, his sore abs aching at the pull.

"This is your fault," Donghyuck gasps as they pull off the barre into third position, Jeno struggling with the turnout. "My thighs are _still_ aching from last week's workout - all your fault."

"But you had fun," Jeno pointed out, grinning. "I won you over."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Donghyuck warns, turning to face him, balancing his other hand on the barre. "I still beat you in chess."

"You cheated!" Jeno protests.

"You can't cheat in chess!"

"You moved the pieces when I wasn't looking," Jeno argues, but neither of them are really even committing to the argument anymore, grinning at each other too widely to bother.

Donghyuck's cheeks hurt and his thighs are sore and he's exhausted from waking up at four a.m. to pick Jeno up, but he's really happy. Standing here, opposite Jeno, smiling at him, he's happy. He's really, really happy, and he wants to bask in this moment forever.

Jeno curls up in the passenger seat on the way back to his apartment, half asleep, his feet kicked up on the dashboard, humming along to the Rad Museum song Donghyuck has quietly playing.

"Hey," Donghyuck says quietly. "Do you know what?"

"Hmm?" Jeno rolls his head over to look at him, pulling his head back to eye him. "What?"

Donghyuck eases his foot off the accelerator as they come to a stop at a red light. "I'd like to take you on a date, Lee Jeno. Do you wanna go on a date with me? After work tonight?"

The smile that crawls across Jeno's face is brighter than the full sun crossing the horizon, happy and brilliant. "Lee Donghyuck," he says sweetly. "It would be my absolute pleasure to go on a date with you."

➖

"You didn't tell me this was an underwear shoot," Donghyuck tells Johnny through gritted teeth, staring dead-eyed. Johnny grins down at him before following his gaze to Jeno who is, inexplicably, wearing jeans unzipped, his chest oiled and gleaming under the lights.

"It's a shoot for a jeans brand, actually," Johnny tells him. "They're taking an... uh, interesting route to it, I guess." He turns to Donghyuck, eyeing him critically. "Did makeup finish with you? The director was asking where you were."

"Yeah, I'm done," Donghyuck mutters, staring at Jeno's absurdly handsome face, creased in a pouty frown at the camera.

"Well get over there, then," Johnny nudges him forward and Donghyuck grasps his hand before he can shove him into the light.

"Wait, just - give me a second. I need a minute before I go put my hands on him - on camera."

Johnny laughs and then, without any mercy, pushes Donghyuck forward into the limelight.

"There you are," Jeno greets him as Donghyuck gets positioned properly next to Jeno, their shoulders brushing. Thankfully, Donghyuck isn't shirtless - which would be a _huge_ blow to his self esteem, standing next to Jeno - but he can still feel the heat pouring off Jeno's body. "I thought I was going to be here alone forever."

"You look good up here alone, though," Donghyuck tells him, smirking when Jeno blushes. The fire brewing in Donghyuck's belly grows stronger and he grins, turning back to the camera.

“Put your hands on each other!” The director yells over the pounding music. “Tension, people! That’s what I’m looking for!”

“Is he trying to kill me?” Donghyuck mutters, turning to Jeno with trepidation.

“I think so,” Jeno tells him, his abs automatically contracting as Donghyuck lays his hands on him, throwing a look over his shoulder at the camera like those movie actresses in Hollywood do at the Oscars. Jeno hisses. “Why are your hands so hot?” He whispers in Donghyuck’s ear.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck whisper yells back. “Why are your abs like that?”

“Like what?”

Donghyuck gestures frantically at Jeno’s chest as they switch positions, with Jeno’s back to the camera. “Hard? I don’t know!”

Jeno laughs warmly, the hot air rushing up Donghyuck’s neck, making him break out into goosebumps. “That’s what they’re supposed to do, Hyuck.”

“Well, stop it,” Donghyuck mutters.

“Stop what?”

Donghyuck meets his gaze, glowering. “Stop being so attractive. I can’t possibly kiss you on camera, so - just stop.”

Jeno’s grin widens even as his eyes darken. “That’s a lot of assumptions you’re making of me, Lee Donghyuck,” he says lowly, his hand sneaking up Donghyuck’s thigh. “That I kiss on the first date. Or even _before_ the first date.”

Donghyuck smirks back, finding his footing. “Well, puppy,” he whispers in Jeno’s ear, looking past him to the blur of camera men and staff opposite them. “You’re about to have the ride of your life tonight.”

➖

Donghyuck’s not a _monster_. He’s not about to lure Jeno into bed without wining and dining him properly first. He’s got a lovely little date planned at an adorable little French restaurant in the middle of the city and he’s going to _earn_ Jeno falling into his bed. He’s going to make it the best fucking date that Jeno’s ever been on.

It turns out that Donghyuck doesn’t even get a chance to do that.

When he opens the door, ready to swing by Jeno’s apartment to pick him up, he nearly slams into Jeno, hand raised, poised to knock on Donghyuck’s door.

“Jeno?” Donghyuck asks in confusion. “I thought I was picking you up?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says, smiling a little, but there’s something different about him. Less nervous energy surrounding him. He’s dressed nicely, in a pair of thigh hugging jeans and a leather jacket that Donghyuck just wants to tear off. “I know we had a date, but I just thought…” He steps closer, hand curling around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes with a dark gaze. “I thought, you know, just this once, we could skip the date.”

There’s intent in his gaze, tension in the air, thrumming around them, and Donghyuck finds it hard to breathe. “Lee Jeno,” he whispers, tongue curling around the syllables. “Are you assuming I’m the type to fall into bed with you just because you show up at my door asking?”

A smile curves over Jeno’s lips and he steps closer, close enough that their chests brush and Donghyuck has to tip his head back to keep their gazes locked. “I’m asking so nicely though,” Jeno points out, his other hand looping around Donghyuck’s waist slowly, fingers trailing fire in their wake, to meet at the small of Donghyuck’s back, yanking him closer.

“You actually haven’t _asked _me anything, yet,” Donghyuck refutes. “You’ve just been very loudly insinuating things.”

The smile grows wider on Jeno’s face and he dips his head to ghost his lips over the shell of Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck feels a ripple of goosebumps slide down his spine. “Donghyuck,” Jeno whispers. “Would you please do me the honour of foregoing our date and letting me into your home to do several things of a nefarious nature?”

“Oh, baby,” Donghyuck draws back to grin. “You only had to ask.”

The door slams behind them as Donghyuck throws his arms around Jeno’s neck to kiss him.

➖

It turns out, all that stupid boxing has its perks, as Donghyuck soon finds out. In the five minutes of their heavy making out, they’ve moved from being pressed against the front door, to Jeno pushing Donghyuck against his kitchen counters, to Donghyuck impatiently pushing Jeno’s jacket off his shoulders, to Jeno wrapping strong hands under Donghyuck’s thighs to yank him up into his arms.

“Oh my fuck,” Donghyuck gasps out, pulling away from Jeno’s mouth as he’s hiked into the air, legs automatically wrapping around Jeno’s back.

Jeno grins up at him. “Bedroom?” He asks breathlessly.

“Through there,” Donghyuck points, staring down at him.

The second they pass through the threshold of Donghyuck’s bedroom, he wastes no time in tightening his arms around Jeno’s neck, yanking him back into a messy kiss. Jeno makes a sound very close to a growl and slams him up against the wall, making the doorframe shudder, one hand raking up Donghyuck’s thigh in the most delicious way.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck gasps, licking his way into Jeno’s mouth, the heat that had slowly been building in his rib cage exploding the second their lips collide again and again. Jeno’s mouth slides down his neck, creating marks Donghyuck will almost certainly get yelled at for, grinding up against him.

“Jeno- fuck- bed,” Donghyuck pants out, hips moving restlessly, trying to get as much friction as he can from the ungratifying position he’s in. Jeno pays no attention to him, nipping lower at Donghyuck’s collarbone so hard that a small moan escapes Donghyuck’s mouth. “Jeno,” Donghyuck grits out, wrapping his hand in Jeno’s hair to yank him off. Jeno’s eyelashes flutter shut for a second before he refocuses on Donghyuck, panting and flushed. Donghyuck stares down at him, his hand still in Jeno’s hair. “Bed,” Donghyuck says.

A flash of a grin. “You got it, baby.”

If Donghyuck thought Jeno was anything like a puppy before, all of that vanishes the second Jeno hauls his thighs up, yanking his ass up off the bed and closing his mouth around Donghyuck’s rim.

Donghyuck half yells half moans into his pillow, his body going limp as Jeno’s hands dig hard into his thighs, tongue pressing deep into Donghyuck. “I thought- I didn’t think you’d do this,” Donghyuck manages, rolling his hips back, trying to get friction as he can. His cock, already hard and leaking against his sheet, throbs harder when Jeno licks into him.

There’s a filthy noise as Jeno pulls away, only to suck a hickey into the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh. “Well, that’s rather presumptuous of you,” he points out, flipping Donghyuck around so Donghyuck can see the cheeky grin crossing over his face. “To assume I wouldn’t be into things just because of my appearance.”

“Just because of the way you acted around me,” Donghyuck corrects, yanking him up for a filthy kiss. “You couldn’t meet my eyes for weeks, and today,” he grins against Jeno’s mouth. “You nearly melted when I did this.” And his hand slides up to fist at Jeno’s hair, yanking hard.

The moan that falls out of Jeno’s mouth is loud and gratifying. “That- you were intimidating,” Jeno groans, his back curving under the pressure of Donghyuck’s nails scratching at his scalp. “Hyuck- Hyuck - let me fuck you - please.”

“Oh, well,” Donghyuck murmurs, pretending to think about it. “I suppose if you ask _really_ nice- ah!”

His body’s yanked upward, thigh pushed up to his chest, as Jeno grabs the lube and presses a slick finger into him, grinning at his surprise.

“Is this how you get people to sleep with you?” Donghyuck demands breathlessly, despite the fire raging in him that chants _more, more, more._ “Acting like a Neandrathal?”

Jeno has the _audacity_ to blush shyly. “I must be doing something right, don’t you think?” He asks, pushing two fingers in slowly before his expression smooths out, studying Donghyuck. “You’re _so_ pretty, do you know that?” He asks slowly, sweetly. “I swear - I wanted to press you against that silly ballet mirror and fuck you right there - _god_, Hyuck, your _thighs_ in those tights, I swear. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Donghyuck can’t help the flush that crawls over his whole body, burning and hot, and yanks Jeno into another kiss to shut him up. “Oh my god, please fuck me,” he mutters against his mouth. “Just- get in me before I melt. Or explode. Or both.”

Jeno fucks… like an animal.

Donghyuck would just like to get that out of the way.

Jeno fucks like he’s got something to prove, like every moan, every stuttered gasp, every noise he wrings out of Donghyuck is another point in his favour. His hands grip Donghyuck’s thighs up, forcing them against his chest, grip iron tight, and Donghyuck knows, with a shuddering delight, that he’s going to be absolutely covered in bruises tomorrow.

Jeno fucks like he’s trying to push Donghyuck into unconsciousness with his hips alone - and props to him because it’s really working. Donghyuck just digs his fingers into Jeno’s back and spurs him on with his cries and does his absolute best not to black out when Jeno slams into his prostrate.

“So pretty,” Jeno whispers, nipping at the shell of Donghyuck’s ear, his hips pressing into Donghyuck in the most mind dizzying way. “You’re so, so pretty, Hyuckie.”

And before Donghyuck can summon up the words to reply, Jeno draws back, far enough that he nearly draws out and thrusts back into him hard enough that Donghyuck swears he can feel it in his _throat_. God, he wants Jeno to fuck his throat. He can take it, he’ll figure out how to take it.

“Fuck- Jeno!” Donghyuck cries, scratching down his spine. “Please- I -” he doesn’t even have a chance to finish the sentence before Jeno rocks deep into him, hand closing around Donghyuck’s cock in the same motion, sending him shuddering over the edge.

The world whites out and Donghyuck barely registers Jeno following him, his hands going tight around Donghyuck’s thighs as his hips stutter against Donghyuck’s, a messy groan falling out of his mouth.

Donghyuck whimpers a little when Jeno pulls out, collapsing on the bed next to him.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks.

Donghyuck rolls his head sideways to meet his wide eyes. “I think you broke me,” he says numbly. “I don’t think I can move.”

Jeno’s worried look crumples into a sweet smile, his eyes crinkling up under the force. “We should do that again, sometime,” he says happily, bouncing up off the bed to the bathroom as if he hadn’t just fucked Donghyuck’s brains out. “Maybe with a date, next time.”

“Give me a minute to fix my guts,” Donghyuck tells him, still shell shocked. “Before you go ahead making plans to fuck me again.”

Jeno laughs, happily falling back into bed next to him, holding out a towel. “So that’s a yes on the date, then?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck murmurs, turning around to face him, after he’s cleaned himself up. “But, we’re _meeting_ at the restaurant next time. None of this apartment shit - you’ll just end up seducing me again.”

Jeno’s grin lights up the room despite there being no light. “I think you’ll find _you_ seduced me,” he points out, throwing a horribly muscled arm over Donghyuck’s waist, hauling him in for a sweet kiss. “All that thigh, whatever were you thinking Lee-ssi?”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him as best he can given their proximity. “And you’re telling me that basically shoving your abs in my face the whole time wasn’t _you_ seducing me?”

“I can’t help it if you’re easily taken in by me and my rock-hard abs,” Jeno says, bursting into giggles without even finishing the sentence.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and kisses him again. “I knew working with you was the worst thing for my career.”

“Aww, Hyuck,” Jeno coos, nuzzling up against him. “You say the sweetest things.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you thought!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)
> 
> [donghyuck's grazia outfit](http://leeyounghak.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/22915.jpg)  
[jeno's first shoot outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b316aad3cc96e713e3dd990159d65a3b/tumblr_p2cogsTzir1ria8b4o1_500.jpg)  
[donghyuck's first shoot outfit ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee965bff082aee83e6e27c78449950bb/tumblr_og88cxGJvp1remrxno2_1280.jpg) (but with like a shredded shirt)  
[jeno's jeans shoot outfit](https://data.whicdn.com/images/127549067/original.jpg)


End file.
